


[Star Trek x Aph] “万国……不！宇宙通用！”/The Universal Melody

by Celerysauce12



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25362235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celerysauce12/pseuds/Celerysauce12
Summary: 24世纪，随着进取号D的起航，星际联邦迎来有史以来最繁荣稳定的一个时期。在新年之际，联邦星舰哥伦布号的大副维克多·梅西纳前去拜访了那两个令他印象深刻，又显得有些神秘的新晋船员……The time is 24th century. Just before the New Year, Victor Messina, the first officer of USS Columbus, went to visit two certain new crewmembers who he found impressive but somewhat mysterious.
Relationships: England & Spain (Hetalia)





	[Star Trek x Aph] “万国……不！宇宙通用！”/The Universal Melody

**Author's Note:**

> ST和APH双厨自娱自乐的文，是私设巨多的我流国设。同样背景的Xover我还有几个别的脑洞，如果能写得出来的话会把前后的设定补全一点，如果能写得出来的话，嗯（  
> 本篇灵感来源于好船组无比和谐的挥旗歌合唱，路人大副第一人称视角。  
> 首发于Lofter，拖拖拉拉终于修改好搬来AO3啦！

大副个人日志，星历45728.3。

还有两天就是地球历法的新年，我们这些在外太空只能靠着星舰上的灯光明暗数日子的家伙到这种时候就格外容易兴奋，更别提之前的圣诞节还被一帮星际海盗给搅黄了，这下估计所有人类船员都像盼着全息甲板七天豪华订制假期一样盼着新年了。

“是我的错觉还是今天的舰桥好像有点……不安？”舰长踏出涡轮电梯的时候察觉到了气氛的不同，蓝色的触角略显紧张地竖了起来。看来还是对之前的袭击心有余悸。

“舰长请放心，不是您想的那样。”我起身让出舰长椅，笑道，“马上就是地球的新年了，年轻人们有点兴奋而已。”

“这样啊。”舰长的表情连同触角一起放松了下来，“那就好。状态报告，中校。”

“我们已经完成了所有能做的紧急维修，轮机部报告建议在做进一步诊断之前避免使用曲速五以上的速度。我们目前正在前往联邦K11号太空站，在曲速四点五下预计到达时间为8个小时。”

“很好。”舰长点点头，“你可以走了，别忘了六到八层甲板船员的轮班表。”

我们的安多利舰长坚持让高级军官亲自为船员分发常规轮班安排，以此鼓励上下级之间的交流。哥伦布号是艘米兰达级星舰，载员不多，我们一人几层甲板，就算每个舱房都聊上几句家常也花不了多少时间，没什么严格的舰队礼节，又可以增加舰上的凝聚力，大家也便都挺喜欢这种制度。

这几层甲板我不太常来，今年刚毕业调来的新人们又大部分住在这里，我花了挺久的时间才终于开始往最后一间舱房走去。

战术部的安东尼奥·F·卡里埃多和指挥部的亚瑟·柯克兰，挺有趣的两个小伙子。要不是亲眼所见，我甚至难以相信这两个名字属于两个刚从星舰学院毕业的年轻人。无论是在模拟还是实战中，他们展现出的作战意识、战术素养包括心理素质都极为出色——不，太出色了，别说是我自己，我敢说星际舰队里资历最深的舰长们都不一定能做得更好。虽然有时对高级军官说话会很冲——这也让我和舰长有些头疼——但每次到最后事实都会证明他们是对的。而几天前击退星际海盗，我毫不夸张地说至少有他们一半的功劳。当时我认为柯克兰提出的潜入敌舰计划包括了太多不确定因素，风险很大，甚至听起来有点像全息甲板的航海模拟。就在这时，我身后站在战术控制台的卡里埃多说道：“我明白亚瑟的意思了，我志愿和他一起去。”

舰长和勘测外遣队还在星球表面，由于行星大气中的辐射干扰无法联系，传送窗口还有三十分钟出现，如果到时候无法摆脱这些海盗，就意味着舰长他们需要再在这颗极度寒冷的星球的夜晚里等上整整六个小时；与此同时，哥伦布号的护盾仅剩30%，曲速引擎受损，我们的确也没有别的选择。我的视线在两人之间移动，两对眼睛里是满满的自信和坚定，有那么一瞬间，我仿佛感觉自己才是个新手。

我批准了他们的请求，不过还是让两人多带上几名安全人员。不久之后，我们便收到了他们从其中一艘飞船上发来的技术参数和对应的战术计划——我的顾虑完全是多余的，柯克兰完全看透了对方的想法，看似站不住脚的计划在他俩的应变能力下也是行云流水。海盗被成功击退，柯克兰和卡里埃多也因此被舰长破格晋升为中尉。

我意识到自己似乎在舱门前傻站太久了，摇摇头按响了门铃。

“梅西纳中校！”我踏进房间的时候柯克兰沙发上起身致意道，身上背着一把贝斯。卡里埃多则坐在窗台上，正给自己的吉他调音。

“叫我维克托就好了，又不在执勤。”我笑着把轮班表放在了桌子的显眼处，柯克兰扫了一眼，默默点了点头，“再次恭喜二位升职，马上就能摆脱这个小地方拥有单人舱房的感觉怎么样？”

两个年轻的中尉交换了一个眼神，大笑起来。

“一室一厅带独立卫浴的双人间，你管这个叫小？”卡里埃多把吉他靠在沙发上，翻下窗台，向复制机要了杯番茄汁，“我说，这和我们以前住的比起来这简直就是豪华游轮。”

“现在学院的宿舍这么小的吗？看来我下次和在学院工作的朋友聊天的时候要反映一下了。”

“不是学院的问题啦。”柯克兰一把拍在卡里埃多的肩膀上，后者一惊差点把番茄汁喷出来，“算了，说来话长。对了，你想喝点什么吗？我们房间复制机的伯爵茶配方可是我亲自修改过的。”

我最后拿着一杯咖啡和他们俩在桌边坐了下来。“乐器不错啊，尤其那把吉他，是弗拉明戈吉他吧？肯定花了你不少时间才复制出来。”

“欸，没想到你还懂点音乐啊？”卡里埃多来了兴致。

“你们别看我这个样子，我当年在学院也是搞过乐队的。”

“哈！其实不瞒你说，这些其实是动用了点关系偷偷带上来的。”他拿过吉他轻拨了几下，眼神温柔了下来，“复制机做出来的不管怎么样都比不上和老朋友培养出来的感情和默契啊！”

“也是，我奶奶以前也拒绝在家里装复制机，‘自己做的披萨才带感情！’父母劝她的时候她就这么怼回去，一边说还一边使唤我把通心粉从锅里捞出来。”吉他的声音在不知不觉中勾起了我的回忆。

“现在一切都清楚了。”亚瑟笑着喝了一口红茶，“我们就说梅西纳是意大利姓氏。”

我点点头：“我家祖上确实是世代住在西西里岛的。”

“Sicilia! E 'un bel posto!*”卡里埃多几乎是蹦了起来，一把搂过我的肩膀用意大利语喊道。见他那么兴奋，我却突然有些伤感。

“意大利语？很遗憾，我父母年轻的时候就移民去了太阳系外的新殖民地，我在进星舰学院之前甚至没有到过地球。”我低头看着杯中的咖啡慵懒地升腾起烟雾，无奈地笑笑， 在他们面前，往事仿佛再自然不过地从我的口中流出，“父母一直忙于星际运输管理的工作，也没什么机会教我。最多就是在学院的那几年被他们在假期带去老家认识认识亲戚朋友，我这才大概能听出意大利语的语调，也知道了奶奶的这些事。”

两人陷入了沉默。我曾经听别的船员说过，柯克兰仅仅花了几个星期的业余时间就给全息甲板配上了好几个版本的莎剧程序；而在普通船员之间，比卡里埃多的评估结果更有名的也许是他在全息斗牛场上的英姿。他们和我不一样，是很重视自己故乡文化，并深深以此为荣的人。

“那就学起来吧。”柯克兰最后说道，一双绿眼睛里几乎找不到属于他这个年龄的天真，却反而透出一丝沧桑来，是遗憾？同情？还是欣慰？我看不透，在脑海深处，我隐隐觉得那个眼神比我祖母的还要厚重而久远，像是祖母绿宝石被时光磨去了棱角，但依然明亮通透，“她终究是你的一部分，能让你更好地理解流淌在你体内里的血液。”

“就是这样。”卡里埃多附和道，相似的眼睛里也是同样的眼神。

我恍惚地点点头——又来了，那种仿佛我自己才是新人的感觉。

万幸的是舰长的全舰广播打破了我的尴尬。她宣布等哥伦布号在太空站停靠以后全舰人员都有两天的上岸假期。

“啊对了！新年派对你们有什么打算吗？看起来看起来我们今年要在太空站办了。那儿可比食堂大得多了！”我回过神来，问道。

柯克兰举起贝斯，神秘地笑笑：“你觉得呢？”

“我很期待！”时间差不多了，我喝完最后一口咖啡，起身笑道，“好了先生们，我该走了，排练愉快！”

现在，我该在派对上做些什么好呢？回舱房的路上，我陷入了沉思。

大副个人日志，星历45731.0。

哥伦布号的船员们包下了K11空间站的整个酒吧。虽然新年派对最开始只是一小群人类船员办起来的，但几年下来绝大多数船员都加入了进来，这回我甚至看到我们的两位瓦肯船员也坐在角落里安静地喝茶，不过我猜应该是舰长强行把他们从工作岗位上赶下来休假的。

驻场乐队演奏着一些我叫不上名字的猎户座音乐，偶尔有船员觉着画风不对劲上去来上几嗓子地球流行歌。直到一段吉他独奏吸引去了所有人的注意力。

“抱歉抱歉，我们在服装问题上产生了一点分歧。”卡里埃多和柯克兰出现在了酒吧门口，西班牙人一遍道歉一遍伸出手不怀好意地揉着柯克兰的头发，“这家伙说什么不肯和我一起穿航海制服。”

“这种事就不用和他们说了。”柯克兰翻了个白眼，打掉了卡里埃多的手，他穿着皮夹克和脖子里系着米字旗花纹的领巾。卡里埃多则随意得多，身上是一件看起来风格挺老的白衬衫。

“好啦好啦，我们别浪费时间了，大家都等着呢。”卡里埃多奏起吉他笑道。

“哼，还用你说。”贝斯的声音加入了进来。

两人一开口就引起了其它船员的阵阵掌声。两个声线几乎浑然一体，但歌词内容有所区别，依然能清晰地分辨出两人。接着，我意识到他们手中的乐器演奏的旋律其实完全属于两种风格。西班牙舞曲和英式摇滚，这我丝毫不意外，而出乎我意料的则是两种风格放在一起居然如此和谐，如果不仔细听，还以为这本来就是同一首曲子。

“酒保！麦芽啤酒有没有？不要复制机做的！”唱到兴头上，柯克兰走到吧台前喊道。

“真家伙只有苏格兰威士忌和伏特加，要不要？”有些冷淡的酒保从桌下掏出两瓶酒。

“威士忌也行！来一杯！”说着柯克兰重新加入了合唱。

“演奏贝斯/弗拉明戈吉他的就是我，英国/西班牙！”好家伙，还真是他们的风格。

说是合唱，但现在两人的歌词已经完全不一样了。卡里埃多那里将自己家乡的城市娓娓道来，柯克兰则讲述着数百年从未改变过的大本钟的钟声。两人配合得和他们的每次作战模拟一样完美。我从未去过西班牙或英国，但似乎只要听着他们的声音就能领略到那些地方的风景。

卡里埃多一开始可能是为了方便来自不同地方的船员理解，歌词和柯克兰一样用的是英语，但随着一曲来到高潮，便忍不住换回了母语。这下更加浓厚的西班牙风情扑面而来，同时却依然和另一边柯克兰的部分完美融合。

“五大洲和七大洋绝好的节奏贯穿世界……”哈哈，在哥伦布号的派对上唱出这样的歌词还真是意外地合适。

一曲终了，柯克兰拿起威士忌一饮而尽：“再来一杯！” 他喊道，卡里埃多也问酒保要了一杯香槟。

“太棒了！”下面有船员举着酒杯喊道，“唱得像真的去你们老家转了一圈一样！”

“那你是还没听过以前我们更多伙计一起唱的场面。”柯克兰无视酒保的眼刀坐到了吧台上，喝下第二杯威士忌，“那可是整个世界啊。”有时候他们的话总让人有些捉摸不透，但现在也没人愿意多去纠结。

“再来一首！再来一首！”船员们起着哄。

“那不如这样。”卡里埃多举着吉他挤到我桌前，向我伸出手，“大家一起来？你觉得呢？维克托？我们从意大利开始？”

“安东尼奥！”亚瑟微微皱起了眉头。

“有什么关系，我们这些歌本来就要大家各自改编和即兴发挥唱成一团才有意思。”

“我是很乐意啦，但你也知道我基本对她一无所知……”

“不用担心。”卡里埃多从口袋里掏出了一个PADD，“我正好有我意大利朋友的谱子和歌词。”

“你居然是计划好的吗？”柯克兰叫道，第三杯威士忌下肚的他似乎开始有些不胜酒力，“你最好告诉我你已经把那家伙的脏话都删了。”

“看上去很有趣啊，维克托，试试吧！”一旁的舰长居然也开始怂恿我，她的触角高高竖着。

“舰长您怎么也……”行吧，我没有退路了，四下张望了一下，我问被冷落的乐队借了一面手鼓。

音乐再次响起的时候，我注意到另有几个船员也自发加入了进来，往歌词里又添上了几句其它语言。很快，越来越多的人按耐不住，有的冲出酒吧去复制机间搞来了自己擅长的乐器，有的匆匆凑起几歌词有一句没一句地跟着唱——哦天呐舰长哼的是安多利蓝调吗？猎户座乐队也加入了战局，奏起了他们的民乐。整个酒吧乱哄哄的，但在柯克兰的领唱下——他直接站到了吧台上，我总感觉那个可怜的酒保要杀人了——曲子的节奏奇迹般地保持着整齐。现在坐在酒吧里依旧无动于衷的就剩我们的瓦肯船员了，四处游走的卡里埃多很快发现了角落里的两位。

“来嘛伙计们，这都24世纪了，别像你们的老祖宗们那样冷漠嘛！他们看个足球赛都能面无表情，真的没劲！”

“中尉，这首歌的歌词充斥着你们所谓的刻板印象和令人无法理解的不成熟措辞，这不符合我们瓦肯的理念。”

“别这样嘛！你们说刻板印象也好，天真幼稚也罢，这不是都让大家想起了自己的家乡吗？新年大家都开开心心的有什么不好？”卡里埃多拉过一把椅子干脆在他们旁边坐下，“再说了，我一直都很想听听瓦肯竖琴的声音呢！”

今年的新年派对真的足以计入史册了，瓦肯人居然也有加入我们大合唱的一天——虽然只是非常不情愿地一个拨着琴弦一个用瓦肯诗朗诵一样的腔调附和了一句罢了。

啊，差点忘了，计算机，帮我把给家人的新年祝福发送出去，还有，下载一份意大利语教程。我有种预感，下一年会更加精彩的。

*注：意大利语，“西西里！那可是个好地方！”


End file.
